The Chain
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Just like the song from Fleetwood Mac. YukaYuyu. T ranked pot of agnst. Has to do with Yukari finding Yuyuko after her fateful duty.


_(A/N: After four years I decided to write something for a headcanon between Yukari and Yuyuko when she was alive. I used 'The Chain' by Fleetwood Mac. Warning this is a huge pot of angst and it's also my first songfic. Just letting you know.)_

(Ancient Gensokyo - Meikai - Hakugyokurou Estate)

The sun had begun to rise over the cursed estate as tattered seals held fast to the wind. Despite all of this shadowy borei danced about, to and fro. The cursed tree pulsed with energy as it fought against the seals freshly placed upon it. The Saigyouji priests had been quick in their work and Saigyou Ayakashi was indeed sealed. Its blossoms already fallen amidst butterflies that had taken up perch around the Saigyouji princess. After many years the princess had finally fulfilled her duty. Despite this, her body was left where it had fallen. The priests, still fearful of Yuyuko's power had left her corpse to rot.

Still one came; one cared enough of the priest princess to visit her. The stains of crimson grasped deep into the feared youkai's robes as she grasped tightly to the chilled corpse of the one who she thought would finally bring her happiness. Just the night before Yukari had given the princess the one thing she thought she would never have and Yukari had allowed herself to believe that she could be loved. And the princess professed her desire to remain with the Youkai of Boundaries.

_Listen to the wind blow_

_Watch the sun rise_

_Run in the shadows_

_Damn your love_

_Damn your lies_

Yukari continued to grasp her lover unwilling to let her go. Despite the fact of what was said, despite everything. Yuyuko in the end could not break the yoke of destiny. After all the nights watching the stars, all the days drinking tea and Yukari's willingness to be by her side despite her curse as death walking and even then, even so…

_And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain._

"Even after all of this _you still let them control you_? _You still let those filthy humans decide your fate?_ _You said we would be together but you still gave your life for this._" Yukari hissed as her words seethed, the venom boiled around and through them. Her eyes grew darker as gaps opened up all around her. The sky turned black as she continued to writhe in the deep pain of being rejected, of being left behind.

_Listen to the wind blow  
Down comes the night  
Run in the shadows  
Damn your love  
Damn your lies_

"_I love you. Why did you leave me behind? All I've ever done is love you … protect you. I never cared about what anyone said. So what if I was getting sick? I didn't care. I just wanted to be with you. My end would have been much better, if it had been with you. I know that's selfish … but I don't care!_" Yukari whispered as she held Yuyuko's corpse close. Not caring if she could hear or not. Not caring about anything or anyone. Yukari continued to sink into her own anger and grief unwilling to give up either.

_Break the silence  
Damn the dark  
Damn the light_

Yukari fought even more still. She wanted to find the priests. She wanted to drink their blood, devour their flesh and gnaw their bones. She wanted to put them though every hell she could think of and even then it wouldn't be enough. Powerful as she was, not even she could break Yuyuko's soul free from the seal. Maybe she would make them undo it and then she would kill them, violently. But not even that hurt as much as the choice had been made against her. And the fact that Yukari had been left to find the leavings. The mess, the used up woman that is the only thing she ever loved. Still Yuyuko chose…

_And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain._

"You chose your destiny. Why? You've always been lying to me. Always! Always! I believed you. You died a human… and I hate humans!" Yukari's rage billowed around her like a tempest. She found herself unable to move as she could still not let go.

_Chain, keep us together  
Running in the shadows_

"I still love you."


End file.
